New Democratic Party
} |- | colspan="2" align="center"|'New Democratic Party' Nieuwe Democratische Partij 新民主党 Xīn Mínzhǔdǎng 新民主党 Shin-Minshutō |- | colspan="2" |- | colspan="2" align="center"| |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Founded | width="50%" align="left"|28 May 1920 |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Split from | width="50%" align="left"|Social Democratic Party |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Dissolved | width="50%" align="left"|4 July 1985 |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Split into | width="50%" align="left"|Liberal Democrats Progressive Party |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Ideology | width="50%" align="left"|Liberalism Classical liberalism Pro-multiculturalism |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Political position | width="50%" align="left"|Centre to centre-left |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Colour | width="50%" align="left"| }| } | }} Gold |} The New Democratic Party (NDP or New Democrats) was a liberal political party in Enderron that existed from 1920 to 1985. It was represented in the Enderronian legislature from 1923 to 1966. The party was the main third force in Enderronian politics for most of the mid-20th century. The party was originally founded as a centrist liberal party positioned between the centre-left Social Democrats and conservative Enderron People's Party and later the Independence Party. After World War II the party became known for its heavy support of official multiculturalism, anti-discrimination and the abolition of race-based immigration, and became the favoured party among the Asian Enderronian community. It was the first party to elect an Asian Enderronian leader and to regularly run Asian Enderronian candidates. After the Social Democrats adopted multiculturalism as a policy in the 1960s, the NDP steadily lost seats in parliament, before getting completely shut out in 1966. However, its preference flows continued to assist the Social Democrats in maintaining a majority from 1970 onwards and contributed to the Rhinehart Government instituting official multiculturalism. Election results ImageSize = width:820 height:240 PlotArea = width:720 height:160 left:30 bottom:60 AlignBars = justify DateFormat = x.y Period = from:0 till:15 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical AlignBars = justify ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:5 start:0 PlotData= bar:% color:yellow width:18 mark:(line,white) align:center fontsize:S bar:1923 from:start till:6.29 text:6.29 bar:1926 from:start till:6.74 text:6.74 bar:1930 from:start till:5.01 text:5.01 bar:1934 from:start till:9.57 text:9.57 bar:1937 from:start till:8.24 text:8.24 bar:1940 from:start till:9.13 text:9.13 bar:1945 from:start till:10.24 text:10.24 bar:1946 from:start till:11.65 text:11.65 bar:1950 from:start till:9.18 text:9.18 bar:1954 from:start till:5.75 text:5.75 bar:1958 from:start till:5.53 text:5.53 bar:1962 from:start till:7.07 text:7.07 bar:1966 from:start till:4.05 text:4.05 bar:1970 from:start till:6.23 text:6.23 bar:1974 from:start till:7.60 text:7.60 bar:1978 from:start till:9.99 text:9.99 bar:1982 from:start till:8.80 text:8.80 }}| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 4 | 152,490 | 6.29% | 3rd | style="background-color: lavender" |Crossbench | Ray Dodson |- | 1926 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 2 | 169,348 | 6.74% | 3rd | style="background-color: lavender" |Crossbench | Des Dunstan |- | 1930 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 0 | 136,643 | 5.01% | 3rd | style="background-color: lavender" |Crossbench (C&S to SDP) | Des Dunstan |- | 1934 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 0 | 291,503 | 9.57% | 3rd | style="background-color: lavender" |Crossbench | Des Dunstan |- | 1937 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 2 | 275,104 | 8.24% | 3rd | style="background-color: lavender" |Crossbench | Des Dunstan |- | 1940 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 1 | 298,630 | 9.13% | 3rd | style="background-color: lavender" |Crossbench | Jacob Grimmond |- | 1945 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 1 | 225,546 | 10.24% | 3rd | style="background-color: lavender" |Crossbench | Jacob Grimmond |- | 1946 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 2 | 315,753 | 11.65% | 3rd | style="background-color: lavender" |Crossbench | Jacob Grimmond |- | 1950 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 4 | 298,031 | 9.18% | 3rd | style="background-color: lavender" |Crossbench | Joe Steele |- | 1954 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 3 | 239,352 | 5.75% | 3rd | style="background-color: lavender" |Crossbench | Ken Murayama |- | 1958 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 2 | 246,811 | 5.53% | 3rd | style="background-color: lavender" |Crossbench | James Jin |- | 1962 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 6 | 349,557 | 7.07% | 3rd | style="background-color: lavender" |Crossbench | James Jin |- | 1966 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 1 | 214,394 | 4.05% | 4th | style="background-color: lightgrey" |''No seats'' | Kevin T. Wong |- | 1970 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 0 | 664,415 | 6.23% | 3rd | style="background-color: lightgrey" |''No seats'' | Susan Liew |- | 1974 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 0 | 866,258 | 7.60% | 3rd | style="background-color: lightgrey" |''No seats'' | Nathan Garland |- | 1978 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 0 | 1,200,647 | 9.99% | 5th | style="background-color: lightgrey" |''No seats'' | Charles Koh |- | 1982 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 0 | 1,091,351 | 8.80% | 4th | style="background-color: lightgrey" |''No seats'' | Adam Steggall |}